


seaweed soups and vodka

by corneyes



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneyes/pseuds/corneyes
Summary: Seungwan always came home to a room filled with nothing but rejected papers and pencils and work materials, that is, until Joohyun decided to be a part of the picture.





	seaweed soups and vodka

**Author's Note:**

> My first RV fanfic, and um, I hope you like it?

When Seungwan opened the door to her bedroom, wearing a tired scowl on her face and a grimy, scrunched up piece of clothing for a dress, she expected nothing but a space filled with towers of paper, some crumpled sheets here and there, and maybe a few pens scattered about. Neither her body nor her brain was up to cleaning most of the time these days, and while she did feel at least a mixture of disgust and shame at the thought, she couldn’t help it. She barely even had the time to fiddle with her phone, much less spend an hour picking up stuff just to feel the satisfaction of having a tidy room to sleep in.

Seungwan had already resigned herself to the fate of sleeping surrounded by the manifestations of the consequences of her laziness. Even just as she gripped the doorknob, she had already seen the image of the room she had gone out of in the wee hours of the morning—messy, frustrating and truly worthy of a few rounds of sweeping and dusting.

Which was why, when she caught a glimpse of a tiny figure bundled up in her shockingly white sheets, Seungwan couldn’t help but release a strangled sound of surprise from the depths of her throat.

Seungwan had to blink a few more times before her brain could completely process the fact that this was reality. She hesitated for a moment, then steeled herself and took slow, quiet steps towards the unidentified intruder. Strangely, she didn’t feel even an ounce of apprehension at the fact that there was someone on her bed, inside her room, which was supposed to have been locked. She’d checked it more than twice before leaving.

As she got closer and closer to the figure, the sound of gentle breathing became more and more audible. Seungwan was about one more step away until she reached the bed when an image of a certain person came to mind.

Joohyun. Her flatmate. Delicate features—elegant, with a dash of indifference—someone who’d stand out even if you dressed her in the simplest of clothing. She recalled the brief exchange of words they had just before Seungwan left for work.

_“Do you have a shift today?”_

_“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. I’m actually running a bit late already.”_

_“It’s only 3 in the morning, though.”_

_“Yup.”_

_“…Well, break a leg.”_

_“Yeah, sure, you too.”_

She remembered the way Joohyun’s lips curled in what seemed to be an amused smile, and the way her eyes flashed with an emotion she didn’t recognize and how it looked suspiciously similar to the look she had in her eyes whenever she was up to something that was everything but good.

_“Already broke it, remember?”_

Seungwan’s eyes flickered to the other person’s legs—or where it was supposed to be, anyway, since she was rolled up in her wool blanket quite tightly—and sure enough, there was a slight bump in it. Probably the bandages, Seungwan mused.

Seungwan had to restrain herself from letting out an embarrassing squeal when the person turned around to face her. Her alarm was unfounded, however, because contrary to her fears, the other person was still sleeping soundly.

There was a weird feeling that floated up in her chest upon the sight of Joohyun’s face. It felt a little too hot to be called normal, and a little too lukewarm for her to think of it as her being 'flustered'. The heat gathered beneath her skin and gradually rose up from the sides of her neck to her cheeks to her earlobes.

Seungwan released a slightly shaky breath, closing her eyes to calm herself. She counted to three, as slow as she needed to calm herself by the tiniest amount, before opening them once again, only to be scared to death when she was faced with two dark orbs staring right back at her.

“J-Joohyun,” Seungwan spluttered, her hand flying to her chest as she stepped backwards. Unconsciously, her fingers curled and gripped the fabric of her dress in her fist. Her heart was thumping so loudly she could even feel the vibration in her temples. “What are you doing here?”

Joohyun simply stared at her, blinking slowly as if registering what she’d just said. Her eyes looked a little glassy, Seungwan noticed. A little hazy, kind of like she was drunk. The booming sound of frantic heartbeat that rang in Seungwan's head had receded quite a bit, but her heart didn’t feel any better. Earlier, she felt like the blood flowing in her veins decided to smash against the confines surrounding it, with just enough strength to make her feel a tad lightheaded. Now, her heart was just putty. It was calm but it felt soft, and warm, and weird.

Seungwan always felt that way whenever Joohyun’s eyes met hers. Well, actually, Joohyun could just breathe and her heart would start trying to break through the flimsy layers of her skin, circulating blood like a hunter running for his life: desperate, anxious, and hoping for something she couldn’t quite grasp. It was like her blood cells were urging her to breathe, to take in more oxygen, the exact same air that Joohyun breathed.

It was crazy.

_She_ was going crazy. That’s if she isn’t yet.

Seungwan cursed under her breath, before looking up to meet Joohyun’s eyes, willing her heart to stop attempting to self-destruct. She cleared her throat, just in case her voice betrayed her nervousness. “What are you doing here?” Seungwan repeated, a bit relieved that her voice wasn’t as unsteady as she thought it would be.

_Joohyun blinked again._

Seungwan swallowed.

_And again._

Seungwan tried to get her eyes to look into Joohyun’s—right into them, not just at her face—but they weren’t listening. Suddenly, Joohyun’s nose bridge seemed to be the most beautiful thing on Earth.

Not that there was anything about her that wasn't nothing short of perfect.

“I…” Joohyun paused to yawn, lifting her body as she slowly sat up with the support of her elbows. The wool blanket slid down, uncovering her torso and exposing her thin, fragile-looking frame. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that looked excruciatingly familiar to Seungwan.

The corner of Seungwan’s lips twitched.

Wasn't that the sweatshirt she'd been looking for two weeks ago? 

“I was just…” Joohyun yawned into her hand a second time and rubbed her eyes. “I was cleaning your room and fell asleep somehow.”

Seungwan vaguely recalled the picture of her messy room. Embarrassment quickly rose to her face. “Y-Yeah, there were a lot of, um… papers…?”

There was a trace of mirth mixed with sleepiness in Joohyun’s eyes. “A lot of papers. Sure,” she drawled, lips breaking into a teasing smirk. “Just papers?”

There was no way Seungwan could miss Joohyun’s subtle change of expression. The breath she was supposed to release got caught in her throat. “Fine. There were stuff everywhere. I swim in piles of garbage everyday. Happy?”

Joohyun snorted. “I’d say you’re exaggerating things if I didn’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t decided to clean your room now.”

Seungwan made a face. “It’s not like I asked you to do it.”

“Yes, yes, you didn’t,” Joohyun relented, but the mischievous grin she had on her face didn’t diminish one bit. Seungwan would have launched a pillow at Joohyun’s shit-eating grin under normal circumstances but right now, she was too busy trying not to care about the way Joohyun spoke those words—her voice was a little raspy from sleep, her tone deliberately softened as if she was coaxing a child, just as soft as cotton candy.

Seungwan wondered if Joohyun’s lips would taste as sweet as cotton candy, too.

Joohyun froze, then furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s going to taste like cotton candy?”

_Crap._

Seungwan rolled her eyes and used one hand to adjust the collar of her dress, pretending that it would somehow cover up the faint shade of red she knew her skin was wearing right now. “Shut up, get out so I can sleep already.”

“How ungrateful,” Joohyun exclaimed with exaggeratedly wide eyes. Seungwan sighed. A slight chuckle escaped from Joohyun’s lips. “Calm down. I’m not going to ask you for something in exchange.” Joohyun paused, then lay back down. “Just let me sleep on your bed a little longer.”

"What? But you've got your own room!"

"Yes, I do. What about it?" The smirk in Joohyun's tone was almost audible.

Seungwan would've kicked her off the bed if not for the fact that she was injured.

Plus, with her luck, they'd probably just end up in a compromising position one way or another.

Seungwan quickly extinguished the voice in her head that said it wouldn't be too bad.

Exasperated, Seungwan pinched the spot between her eyes.

"Why are you here? Where am I supposed to rest?"

Seungwan's protests fell on deaf ears. Joohyun was humming a tune, eyes shut, yet it was easy to see from the way her mouth twisted into a lopsided grin that she was still teasing her flatmate.

"Oh, come on, unnie, seriously," groaning in irritation, Seungwan reached out to pull the blanket off of her flatmate's body. "Just go rest in your--"

The words that were supposed to come out of her lips were cut off by a faint 'oof'.

One moment she was standing there attempting to take the blanket from the older girl because maybe, just maybe, it would get her to leave and her heart would be spared the usual ache that consumes it whenever Joohyun was around. Ironically, the next moment, she was pressed against Joohyun's body, both of them underneath the exact same blanket she'd been trying to take barely a second ago.

Seungwan wasn't sure how much her heart would be able to take at this rate.

A wave of helplessness crashed into Seungwan's body. She looked at Joohyun, her feelings a mix of frustration and confusion.

Joohyun was someone who had the air of an arrogant businesswoman (well, technically, she was well on her way there seeing as she was climbing up the ranks quite quickly), could scare people with just a glance, but could also be caring and sometimes even motherly, if her cleaning Seungwan's room was anything to go by. She would occasionally pester Seungwan about her past embarrassments but that's it. She was never one to invade anyone's personal space. If anything, most of the time, she was the one who drew the line.

Clearly, this time was an exception.

Seungwan felt a thin, but unusually hot arm wrap around her body, pulling her close--close enough to feel Joohyun's breath caressing her collarbone.

Seungwan couldn't help but think about the phrase 'heaven on earth'.

It seemed fitting.

"It'll only be for a bit, I promise," Joohyun muttered. Despite the goosebumps that rose in the areas of her skin that were enveloped by the warmth of her flatmate's breath, Seungwan couldn't help but feel a little worried. Joohyun's breathing was a little more erratic than normal, even sounding a bit like she was breathless.

Seungwan pulled her arm out of the Joohyun's embrace and reached out to touch her forehead. "You have a fever?"

Now that she was carefully looking at Joohyun's face, she did seem a little too red to be fine.

Joohyun only hummed in response.

Seungwan took her (kind-of) silence as a yes. Pursing her lips, she tried to smoothly escape from Joohyun's grip. Just as she almost succeeded, Joohyun's hand slid down to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

She'd be lying if she didn't feel like her intestines were trying to wriggle their way out of her system, but Seungwan was good at hiding her true emotions with a smile. Albeit an awkward one.

So she smiled at Joohyun, despite knowing that she couldn't see her as the other girl was busy burrowing her face in the crook of Seungwan's neck, effectively sucking the oxygen from every inch of her lungs, taking with it all the rational thoughts she had been trying to summon.

_Well, shit._

As rude as it was, Seungwan could only hope Joohyun's fever was high enough to keep her distracted.

Seungwan didn't even need a fever to be thrown out of her wits. She was plenty distraught already.

Or maybe the word intoxicated would be closer to what she was feeling right now.

She didn't really know. The fog in her mind was spreading faster with every breath that left Joohyun's lips.

The feeling of her hot breath grazing her skin, followed by a somewhat cool sensation as Joohyun inhaled was enough to keep her frozen in place.

Joohyun's other arm effortlessly slipped under the side of her body, slowly snaking around her waist. Seungwan jolted. A thread of rationality pulled her floating mind back in its proper place, and she tried to struggle out of Joohyun's arms. For a moment, Seungwan thought she could feel Joohyun's lips against the area just below the curve of her jaw, but the feeling disappeared way too fast for her to determine whether her mind was playing tricks on her or Joohyun really did such a thing.

That didn't really help.

Seungwan huffed, reaching to the intertwined hands keeping her in place. She wrapped her fingers around Joohyun's wrists, the smoothness of her skin making her waver for a second, and pulled. Joohyun only tightened her hold. Annoyed, Seungwan slapped her arm lightly.

"Why won't you let go?"

The fabric of Seungwan's dress muffled Joohyun's voice as she spoke, "Because, body heat."

Seungwan rolled her eyes. "I didn't know body heat cured fevers."

"It doesn't," Joohyun said, pulling back a little to look at Seungwan. "But you can never go wrong with cuddles."

The spark of gentleness in Joohyun's eyes made it painfully hard for Seungwan to stay 'unperturbed', but she tried her best to hold a straight face. Based on the funny look Joohyun was giving her, though, she probably just made herself look constipated.

"Let go," Seungwan moved to get out of Joohyun's grip, except the amount of strength in which she did so was substantially less than before. "I'm gonna buy you some medicine."

Joohyun raised an eyebrow. "The pharmacy across this building is under renovation. The closest one is about 45 minutes away."

"Oh."

Joohyun fixed her gaze on her for a while. A small smile made its way onto her face. "Just cook for me then."

Seungwan scanned Joohyun's expression for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Joohyun nodded back at her, satisfied, and let her go. Seungwan smoothed out her dress, turning to the sick girl lying on her bed. "Is seaweed soup alright?"

Joohyun beamed at her. "Anything you cook for me is more than alright."

Seungwan rolled her eyes, mentally chastising her heart for being so easily affected by a such a cringy statement.

×

It didn't take long for Seungwan to return to the room with a bowl of soup in hand.

Given the fact that Joohyun often cooked seaweed soup for the both of them as well as the girls living next door, the ingredients were already prepared in the refrigerator. All she had to do was boil water and dump the ingredients in it. It was easy and saved her the trouble of going through the actual cooking process, but Seungwan felt a little disturbed.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but maybe it was guilt for not putting in more effort for Joohyun.

If it was her who had been sick, Joohyun would have gone all out in taking care of her.

Seungwan chewed on her lip.

Joohyun looked up at her once she heard the door opening. Her lips split into a wide, dopey grin at the sight of Seungwan holding a bowl of seaweed soup in her hands.

"I used the ingredients in the refrigerator," Seungwan said, sitting on the side of the bed. Her eyes flittered from the soup to Joohyun's seemingly excited face, and back again. "I, um... I can cook another recipe if you want. I'll cut up some vegetables and--"

Joohyun giggled. "Are you embarrassed because I'm technically the one who did most of the work?"

The awkwardness in Seungwan's bones flared up. "...Yes."

"You don't have to," Joohyun grinned. "I like my cooking anyway. It's pretty good. Which means I don't have to worry about feeling worse because of horrible food."

Seungwan narrowed her eyes at her. "Your humility is truly astounding," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Joohyun laughed. "I mean, how would I be able to rest easy if I wasn't good enough to be, well, wife material?"

Seungwan paused.

Right. Wife material. Joohyun fit the role of a spouse perfectly. She knew how to clean the house until it was spotless, ironed clothes like her life depended on it, cooked really well, and had a personality so warm it would effortlessly ensnare whoever she chose to marry.

It was like she was born for it.

Seungwan sighed.

"Are you gonna eat or not?" She asked, directing an impatient gaze in Joohyun's direction.

Joohyun's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Feed me," she said.

Feed...

Seungwan frowned, both at Joohyun's words and at the way her hands trembled slightly. "You have a fever. It's not like you can't move."

She even managed to hug her so tightly a while ago.

Joohyun's suddenly looked a little teary. "But I'm sick. You're supposed to take care of me. You didn't even cook food for me properly," she said, her tone somewhat whiny, but not so much that it looked like she was overreacting.

Another sigh slipped out of Seungwan's mouth. She wasn't even going to say anything anymore. Inching closer to Joohyun, Seungwan lifted the spoon in her hand with utmost care. She didn't want to dirty the bedsheets so soon.

It was probably Joohyun's anyway.

"Here," Seungwan said curtly, making it a point to avoid Joohyun's gaze.

"What, no 'say ah'?"

Heat crawled up to her cheeks. "Shut up and open your mouth."

Joohyun snickered. "That's what she said."

"Oh, for God's sake--"

Without even a word of warning, Seungwan felt soft, warm fingers snake around her wrist, guiding the spoon into Joohyun's mouth ever so slowly.

Seungwan watched as Joohyun's lips parted almost teasingly, and as she swallowed, her throat bobbing up and down in a way that would have been unnoticeable to those who weren't looking closely.

Unfortunately for Seungwan, she saw it all.

And she hated the way a shiver slithered up her spine at the sight of it.

But if she had to say what she hated the most, it would probably be the knowing smirk on Joohyun's lips--which, by the way looked so soft and red that Seungwan was almost completely entranced by them--and her stubborn heart that hammered uncontrollably within the confines of her chest.

Seungwan blushed furiously and very nearly shoved the bowl in Joohyun's face. "Just eat."

Joohyun didn't say anything and complied. Seungwan inwardly sighed in relief. She had no doubt that Joohyun had already caught onto her strange actions. Perhaps even before today. After all, Seungwan wasn't exactly the best at faking nonchalance. Sure, she was good at diverting attention using her smile--though she thinks it's probably less because of the smile and more because she just looks so awkward it's pitiful--but she could never pretend that she didn't care. Especially when it's about someone who affected her in ways she didn't even wish for. Someone like Joohyun.

Though, in all honesty, there hasn't really been anyone like Joohyun just yet.

Seungwan wasn't sure if there could ever be such a person.

As she brought the last spoonful of soup to Joohyun's lips, Seungwan couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face, for reasons she would never state out loud. Not in this lifetime, anyway.

Or maybe just not when Joohyun was around.

Silence pervaded the atmosphere after Joohyun finished the soup.

Seungwan could feel Joohyun staring at her, probably confused as to why she wasn't saying anything. Her grip on the spoon tightened.

There was a lump in the back of her throat. She wanted to say something. She was itching to say something but she didn't know what it was exactly.

She did, however, have a feeling that it was related to the things she would like to keep to herself.

Seungwan looked up to find Joohyun staring at her with a weird glint in her eyes.

All of a sudden, without thinking, she started to speak.

"Joohyun-unnie, I..." Seungwan sucked in a nervous breath. "I..."

Just as Seungwan opened her mouth to try forcing the words out of her mouth again, Joohyun abruptly spoke.

"Seungwan-ah, I actually wasn't sick."

Seungwan's brain went blank and she could only utter a small 'ah?' much to Joohyun's amusement.

Joohyun stared at her, her mouth quirking up. Realizing that she was smiling, something akin to guilt flashed in Joohyun's eyes and she looked away.

Seungwan blinked. "What do you mean... You weren't sick?"

"I'm alright."

Seungwan could vaguely process the information, but not much. She awkwardly lifted her hand and scratched the back of her neck. "So, you were pretending?"

Joohyun nodded, eyes still plastered on the wall beside her.

"But... Why?"

Was she just making fun of her?

A bit of irritation surged in Seungwan's chest. There was twinge of pain mixed into the vague sense of anger that was bubbling within her, but of course, she would never admit it.

She wasn't really mad.

Just... Disappointed.

And maybe more than a little frustrated.

Joohyun ran a hand through her hair and turned to Seungwan. Seeing the younger girl's frown, her eyes widened and she was quick to deny. "Oh, no. No, I wasn't playing with you."

"Well, it sure seems like it."

Seungwan stood up, decisively brushing Joohyun's statement off. She didn't walk out the door, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to be touchy with Joohyun at the moment.

Joohyun winced.

"Yes... It probably did. But I swear, I wasn't!" Joohyun looked up at Seungwan, sighing. Her shoulders tensed up. "I just wanted to spend some more time with you."

Joohyun didn't see the way Seungwan's brows relaxed and continued talking. "You were so busy with work these days and I was getting kind of lonely. And, well..."  
She sneaked a glance at Seungwan's face, gauging her mood. "...I was drunk."

Seungwan was quiet for a few seconds.

"...I was wondering how you got ridiculously confident overnight."

Joohyun choked, making Seungwan descend into a fit of laughter.

As annoying as it was, it was a fact that her irritation had dissipated into thin air just because of that. It was another fact that all Joohyun had to do was say a few words and she'd immediately settle down.

Good grief, Seungwan thought to herself, if this isn't called being whipped then I don't know what it is.

Joohyun cleared her throat. "I've always been confident."

Seungwan couldn't even be bothered to give a proper response and just snorted. "How did you get so red, anyway? I'm pretty sure you can't fake that. Your temperature, too."

Joohyun waved her hand dismissively. "It's just the alcohol, nothing special."

"That's it?"

Joohyun nodded, then paused. After a while, she turned to look at Seungwan, her lips stretched into a teasing smirk. "The dirty thoughts helped, though."

This time, it was Seungwan's turn to choke on air.

"D-dirty," she stuttered out, coughing into her fist, "thoughts?"

"Yes."

"About whom, exactly?" Seungwan blurted out the stupid question and by the time she realized what had just come out of her mouth, Joohyun was sitting on the bed, right in front of her. Before Seungwan could spit out another stupid remark, which would probably consist of random syllables that couldn't be considered words anyway, Joohyun had already pulled the flustered girl on top of her body, letting herself fall back on the warmth of the mattress as she did so. Seungwan let out a weird noise that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a yell, reflexively holding onto Joohyun's shoulders.

When Seungwan turned her attention to the other girl, she found herself lost in those dark pools of ink, the depths swirling with amusement and something a little more... sensual.

Realizing how hard she was staring, Seungwan felt a sudden rush of awkwardness and shifted her body to try and get out of the suggestive position they were in.

Something flashed in Joohyun's eyes, and the next thing Seungwan knew, there arms wrapped around her neck, white, smooth, and very, very warm.

And there was a wet sensation on her lips, slowly and lightly running from one corner of her mouth to the other, and for the nth time today, Seungwan found her brain incapacitated.

"You, of course."

Seungwan felt the words through Joohyun's lips. Her thoughts were all over the place, and her body wasn't faring any better. Sparks gathered at the every part of her body that made contact with Joohyun's skin, lazily creeping just beneath her skin, settling on her nape. Seungwan couldn't hold back a shiver.

  
When Joohyun smirked against her lips, Seungwan's knees got even weaker than they already were, and her body tipped forwards. Much to Joohyun's dismay, Seungwan was able to steady herself before she was completely entangled with the other girl. Seungwan closed her eyes, and with a harsh breath, pushed herself off of Joohyun, effectively unfastening the girl's interlocked hands.

Seungwan stood on the side of the bed, doing her absolute best to hide her agitation. However, combined with her twitching facial muscles and the undeniable redness of her face, it only made for a strange picture, prompting Joohyun to burst into giggles.

Seungwan stiffened even more, and just when Joohyun thought her face couldn't get any redder, it actually spread to the tips of her ears.

Joohyun gasped for breath, eyes tearing up. "Oh my God, look at your face," she wheezed in between coughs in an attempt to put a stop to her chain of laughter.

Seungwan opened her mouth to retort, but closed it when she remembered that she was speaking with drunk Joohyun. Well, Joohyun was a bit sober now, but she was still technically drunk. Completely sober Joohyun either has a blank expression on her face, or a goofy one.

Completely sober Joohyun doesn't drag people in bed and tease them with sensual almost-kisses.

Especially if it's Seungwan.

Seungwan's thought process made her face twist into a scowl, which didn't escape Joohyun's eyes. The older girl's playful demeanor toned down.

"I said I was serious, Seungwan," Joohyun stated slowly, enunciating every syllable not too slow nor too fast, just enough for Seungwan to remember it all. Joohyun didn't say anything after that, simply gazing up at the younger girl with eyes as calm as the sea at night. She didn't have to say anything more, anyway.

Seungwan understood what Joohyun was referring to, of course.

It didn't make her feel better, but it didn't dupe her nerves with elated hormones either.

It felt like her brain was wiped clean.

Joohyun stared at Seungwan's blank face with a frown. After a moment, she sighed. "Fine, I'm not leaving until you believe me, then."

Seungwan blinked, her brows furrowing. "But--"

"I'm not letting you leave either," Joohyun said in a noncommittal tone, lying back down on the bed. "So come here and hug me."

She tugged at the cuffs of Seungwan's sleeve, not breaking eye contact. Once again, Seungwan found herself sinking.

Then again, whenever it's about Joohyun, sinking is all Seungwan ever does.

"You don't have to say anything right now," Joohyun said after a few seconds of silence. She was facing Seungwan, but had her face covered by her hair so other girl couldn't see her expression. Seungwan felt a tightening grip on the fabric of her shirt.

It kind of felt like Joohyun was terrified that she might walk away, and it warmed her heart in ways everything about Joohyun did.

Except maybe it was a little warmer than usual.

"Just..." The older girl's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke again. "Please stay."

So Seungwan did.

She kept silent and refrained from moving, up until she heard Joohyun's soft, calm breathing.

Seungwan huffed weakly, bringing her hand up to play with Joohyun's dark tresses. Her eyes were clear of confusion, and in its place was a certain kind of calm that made Seungwan feel like she'd just gotten a taste of heaven but without the pair of wings.

It felt like heaven but she wasn't dreaming.

As she drifted off to sleep, Seungwan recalled every word Joohyun had said.

_Please stay._

The smile never left her lips even as her consciousness faded away.

×

The next morning, Seungwan was met with a red-faced Joohyun who stuttered an apology and quickly ran out of her room.

But of course, she just had to run right back to tell her, with her voice quivering, "I was serious, please don't shrug me off."

Seungwan was left staring at the door that was slammed in her face, her eyes lit up, and the smile on her lips shining just as brightly.

A sudden realization hit her. 

"She just ran, " Seungwan muttered. "I thought her leg was injured?" 

×


End file.
